But, I Love You
by mekahanyou
Summary: Kikyou finds out some horrifying news and imediately goes to Kagome. Takes place in modern day Japan. KagKik, MirSan, SesNar
1. One Month

Meka - Ah! Another one! Well, um, I promise the next chapters will be longer, and there is some explaining to be done next time as well.

Disclaimer: Meka- I don't own any characters...

-----------

"You have a month to live." The doctor stated quite bluntly.

"Excuse me?" A young woman asked in disbelief.

"You have contracted an unknown, never seen before disease from whatever stung you. While you seem perfectly healthy, this disease will eat away at your insides and eventually reach your brain. It will take a month, this disease moves fairly quick." A nurse standing near the door said. The girl, Kikyou, by the name on her wrist band, sat there.

_Kagome..._

Kikyou's eyes grew wide in relization of what that meant.

"I never told her..." She muttered

_Damn!_

_-----------_

Meka - Sorry agian about the briefness of this...No need to review really...


	2. Back to School

Meka - Ok, so I said I owe you an explination. Sorry about the first chapter, I actually thought I'd have this one up sooner. This does take place in modern Japan. There is a difference, the high shool would seem to be a normal American senior high, not Japanese. Yeah, I know, confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

----------------------

Kikyou walked into the school slowly. Seemingly nothing had changed, there was nothing wrong with her. The doctors had told her to take Advil every couple of hours and in about a week she would have to see them again and they would presumably give her a perscription pain killer.

"KIKYOU!" Yelled a male voice from across the hall.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kikyou halfheartedly muttered as the inu hanyou bounded up to her demanding a hug which she gave him. "Have you seen Kagome yet?" She asked without looking at him.

"No, but I talked to her over the weekend...Her and Sesshomaru broke up and she's not taking it too well." Inuyasha replied his voice dropping like he didn't want anyone to hear. Right at that moment a suprisingly quiet Kagome pressed a hand against Kikyou's back and glanced at her for a moment before sitting down, her back against the wall.

"Hey." Kikyou said looking at Kagome.

"Hi." Came the short, quiet response.

"Whats wrong?" Kikyou asked obviously concerned.

"Nothing." Kagome responded in the same way she had earlier. Kikyou knew she was just trying to get out of answering the question, but didn't push it. The five minute bell rang, warning most to get to class. Kikyou glanced at the clock, as did Kagome.

"Lets go climb the mountain." Inuyasha said with sarcastic joy to Kikyou. Kagome still hadn't said a word. Kikyou frowned then ruffled Kagome's hair.

"See you after class.." She trailed off as Kagome looked up at her, with the face of a child, so vulnerable, lonely, and lost.

"See you." Kagome muttered. Kikyou allowed herself to be dragged off by Inuyasha, every now and then looking back at Kagome who was still staring at the floor. Kikyou and Inuyasha had just reached the third floor when the second warning bell rang, leaving two minutes to get to your class before being late.

Kagome glared at the clock when the second warning bell sounded and got up, silently walking down the halway to her classroom.

Kikyou didn't pay attention to most of class. Inuyasha sat right behind her, and Sesshomaru, who seemed to be missing today, usually sat to her right. In any case, Inuyasha kept poking her in the back to remind her to take notes. The class seemed to drag by, and everyone was glad when it was finally over.

Kikyou and Inuyasha made thier way down to the locker bay where most of their lockers were. Sesshomaru was the exception, he was a senior, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Naraku were all juniors.

Kagome smiled weakly at someting one of her friend's had said. The lockerbay had just come into view for Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"At least she's talking." Kikyou muttered under her breath, although Inuyasha heard her and grined slightly. Kikyou imediately hugged Kagome. "Hey, whats wrong?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. "Please don't let go." She muttered finally, burrying her head in Kikyou's shoulder. Kikyou nusled her neck in response.

"I'll hold you as long as you want."

"Forever..."

"I'll never let go."

"That really is cute, but we still have to go to class." Inuyasha said appearing beside the two of them. Kagome made to hit Inuyasha, but he quickly moved out of the way.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Kikyou said slipping an arm around Kagome's waist as the three of them trudged back up the stairs to the thrid floor. When they were right outside of the classroom, Kikyou leaned over and wispered something in Kagome's air as they had to let go of each other to get to their seats. Kagome smiled to herself as she took her seat and class started.

----------------------------

Meka - This chapter now, which should have been part of the first, I would appreciate if you would review. Its the motivation I need to keep writing! So please R&R!


	3. High School Drama

Meka - Well, here is another chapter, sorry for the wait. I may end up putting my other stories on hold while I write this one, I'm not sure yet. In any case, I'll try to be consistent about writing this one for all you people actually reading this.

Disclaimer: Meka - Fine, I don't own him.  
lawyers - Who?  
Meka - Argh! Inuyasha and the rest of the charaters!

----------------------------------------

_"I love you." Kikyou whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled to herself as she slipped into her seat. The teacher walked in just as the bell rang and started class._

Kagome chanced a look across the room at Kikyou who was in the middle of trying to copy down notes while the kid next to her looked over her shoulder at them. She grinned and started to take down the notes herself. A little while later Kikyou looked up at Kagome but she was taking down the last of the notes. Near the end of class they both looked up at the same time and caught each other's eye. Kikyou blushed lightly and looked away. Kagome grinned and glanced at the clock. Two minutes left. The few last minutes of the class seemed like the longest, but finally the bell rang.

Kikyou walked straight into Kagome's arms just outside of the classroom.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered to Kikyou. Kikyou smiled and hugged Kagome tightly. The two of them walked down to the lockerbay in each other's arms.

"What the hell do you want?" Someone said quite loudly and Kagome looked at Kikyou in suprise.

"Wasn't he gone earlier...?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome responded quietly. "Hmph. He can go to hell for all I care."

"He's drunk as hell right now, I wouldn't suggest going near him." Inuyasha warned as he quickly walked past the two girls. He had a huge gauge in his right arm that he was trying to hide by holding it.

"Damn it, just get one of the security guards will you?" Yelled a voice after Inuyasha. "I can't hold him down forever!" It truely was a sight to see. Naraku was somehow barely managing to pin a strugling Sesshomaru against the lockers. It didn't look too good for the lockers, they were already slightly dent up.

Naraku had both arms crossed across Sesshomaru's chest in an attempt to keep him against the lockers and luckily he seemed to be the stronger of the two at the moment. Sesshomaru managed to get a hand on Naraku's neck and quickly overpowered him. Naraku pulled back away from Sesshomaru quick enough so as to not get all the air choked out of him. He swung at Sesshomaru with a quick left hand to the gut and proceeded to alternate hands in a quick manner, all punches were aimed at his stomach. Sesshomaru managed to catch one and retaliated by landing a blow to Naraku's head. Naraku nearly crumbled to the floor from the impact. Inuyasha choose that moment to come rushing back with one of the security guards and jumped onto Sesshomaru's back pulling him into a headlock. The security guard ducked under one of Sesshomaru's swinging arms groping around for some part of Inuyasha so he could get him off his back. Sesshomaru was quickly loosing the ability to breathe and with a great burst of strength slammed Inuyasha straight into the lockers. Inuyasha passed out and slipped to the floor. Naraku had managed to somewhat recover by now and did his best to take advantage of the slightly out of breath Sesshomaru. He dove for Sesshomaru's stomach pinning him against the lockers. The security guard called in the other two that worked in the building and tried as much as he could to verbally stop Sesshomaru.

"Stop right now! You are on a fine line, extremely close to expulsion!" He yelled. It didn't do much good. Sesshomaru threw Naraku across the hall. Kagome started backing up slowly wide eyed as Sesshomaru spotted her.

"Bitch!" He yelled and lunged at her. Kikyou pushed Kagome behind her and hit Sesshomaru squarely in the side as he tried to dodge past her. It barely threw him off balence, but it did stop him for a second. She took hit him with a quick upercut to the chin and as he stumbled backwards landed a punch to his gut. In her rage she had combined her powers with her strength making a nicely purified hole straight through Sesshomaru's stomach. He screamed out in pain and thrashed out but finally the other two security guards made it and all three tackled him and pinned him down to the ground.

Kikyou wasn't paying much attention to what she had done though. She had turned around to ask Kagome if she was ok. Kagome was staring open mouthed at Kikyou in complete disbelief.

"You like that, do you?" Kikyou asked with a slight grin. Kagome's mouth snapped shut.

"Like I said, he can go to hell." She replied and walked over to Inuyasha. Her best friend was laying on the floor unconsious for something his brother did to him, but Kagome blamed herself for what happened. "I should have listened to him." She muttered half to herself. Kikyou screwed up her face and made a weak noise before running into the bathroom. Kagome kneeled down by Inuyasha and watched him every now and then calling out to him. Slowly the crowd that had been watching the fight drifted off to class. Presently Sesshomaru stopped struggling quite so much and the security guards managed to get him to the nurses office. The hole in his stomach was steadily getting bigger and he would die within the hour unless he got medicine to stop the purification. Kikyou came out of the bathroom a little later and surveyed the damage. There was blood on the floor in a trail leading to and from the front doors. The lockers were severyly smashed in and Inuyasha and Naraku both lay unconsious on the floor. Kagome sat by Inuyasha, not suprisingly they had been friends since they were both little.

Naraku stirred and tried to sit up. The attempt was unsuccsesful. He rolled over to his side and coughed up blood. Kikyou went over to him to help him up. Kaede, the school nurse came out and looked from Naraku to Inuyasha.

"Are they both out?" She asked, her hands going to her hips.

"Ye-" Kagome started.

"No." Kikyou interupted. Naraku managed to sit upright with the help of Kikyou and leaned back against the lockers as best he could.

"Well, until that ambulence arrives for Sesshomaru I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep them out here. It would really help me if you could stay here until then. I'll send a note to your teachers to excuse you from class." Kaede said. She looked at Naraku first. "What day is it?" She asked him. Naraku was silent for a moment.

"Satunday." He replied uncertianly. Kikyou and Kagome grinned slightly. Kaede sighed.

"Keep him from falling asleep. I'm afraid he has a bad concusion." Kaede instructed. "And don't move Inuyasha. I'll be back in a minute." Kikyou nodded and Kagome absentmindedly stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"I'm tired." Naraku announced quite randomly.

"Kaede said you can't sleep." Kikyou answered hugging him around the waist. Naraku leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Screw her." He muttered.

"Please don't fall asleep." Kikyou wispered hugging him tighter. "For me." She added.

"Ok..." Naraku grumbled. "For you." He added forcing himself not to close his eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Inuyasha. He hadn't seemed to change for better or for worse. The hall was fairly quiet except for Naraku and Kikyou whispering to each other. Soon enough sirens could be heard outside and following that a muffled commotion comming from the front hall and, presumably, over by the nurse's office. Once the sirens had left Kaede came back.

"Nothing new?" She asked kneeling by Inuyasha's head.

"Nothing." Kagome answered. Kaede looked grim as she gingerly lifted Inuyasha's head off the floor and placed a pillow beneath it. She then stood up and spread a blanket out across him.

"Hmm. Just stay by him, let me know when he wakes." Kaede directed and went over to Naraku who looked at her with disgust and pushed himself up, barely managing to stand. Kikyou quickly stood up and caught Naraku who was swaying enough to look like he'd fall any second. Leaning heavily on the girl supporting him, he glared at the old women that was looking on with a concered expression.

"Look, I'm fine." Naraku nearly yelled, then recoiled from the volume of his voice, intensified by his concussion.

"You are not fine. You can't even stand on your own." Kaede said in a calm voice. "Kikyou, please bring him to my office and sit him on one of the beds. Don't let him lie down, I don't want any possibility of him falling asleep."

"Ok." Kikyou replied and helped Naraku to the office. Kaede turned to Inuyasha. After a painfull moment of silence, Inuyasha pulled the blanket over his head and rolled on his side. Kagome laughed lightly.

"Inuyasha, wake up." She told him.

"Five more minutes." Came the tired reply.

"You've been sleeping for long enough. Please?" Kagome tried again. This time somewhat succesful. Inuyasha rolled back over to face her and pulled the blanket down so it was under his chin.

"Are we gonna go play outside?" He asked in a childish voice. Inuyasha blinked a few times and sat up.

"Did I really just fall asleep in the middle of the hall?" He asked and looked around, noticing he was in the lockerbay, the smell of fresh blood was around him. His blood to be exact, and the lockers had some serious damage.

"What happened." He asked cautiously. Kagome retold the events of what happened after she and Kikyou had reached the locker bay while Kaede added a few words here and there. Inuyasha was wide eyed by the end of it in amazement.

----------------------------------

Meka - Read and Review please!

vV v V Little purple button that you can use to send me a review... -;


	4. A Flashback

Meka - Hmm...you know whats really bothering me? How I update so slow...So I'm sorry... Oh, yeah, I'm sure you've noticed by now, no one really has the same personality or anything...Its all messed up, I know. I'll try and play them more into how they really act.

Disclaimer - Meka - Well...I...don'townInuyasha.

-----------------------

"Don't go to sleep." Kikyou told Naraku who in turn glared at the wall opposite him. Kikyou wondered she bothered to let him live. She stared at the floor without seeing it as she thought about what had happened over the weekend.

_"Come on, it'll be fun."_

_"And I've told you no."_

_"It's not like it'll hurt anyone."_

_"Besides me?"_

_"It won't hurt you."_

_"And how do you know?"_

_"I just do."_

_"What happens when I feel like shit in the morining because you decided to use me?"_

_"I'm not using you."_

_"No you're not. I refuse to be your sex toy."_

_"You're the one that decides when you feel like making out with someone and come to me!"_

_"Thats a little different!"_

_"How?"_

_"We agreed on it!" Thats when he grabbed me around the waist and pushed me up against the wall._

_"I hate it when you do that." He kissed me and I kissed him back. I didn't think it would be harmful. At the time, I thought he had calmed down a little. He definately kept me distracted. I had my back to the wall and couldn't move and all the while he was fidling with my pants and getting them loose enough for him to pull off when he felt like. What I had also failed to notice was that he didn't have a belt on and his pants were further down than usual. He suddenly and violently pulled away and slapped me. I was so shocked at the time I didn't even react when he threw me on the floor. He had yelled something I didn't catch then as I started to sit up he lay down on top of me, pushing me back down._

_"Is this what you want?" He had asked then forced his tounge into my mouth. I couldn't move. He pulled away._

_"Kiss me back, damnit!" He yelled and ripped my shirt off. I still wasn't able to figure out what he was doing. I heard the buzzing then, but didn't make the connection to the bee like demons. He laughed as he pulled my pants off. I'd only asume that looking at myself, my eyes grew wide in fear and recognition._

_"Oh my go-" I had started to yell, but he cut me off._

_"See my little pets up there?" He had said. "They're ready to sting at any second I tell them." I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I had looked up and seen the demons. I felt frozen, as if I couldn't move or make even the smallest noise. I'm sure it was at least a minute before I was aware of anything else. The first thing I noticed was Naraku grinning and I felt the pain creep up until it hit me. My mouth had opened as if to scream, but nothing came out._

_I didn't remember much after that, except for the pain and the buzzing noise that was always overhead._

Kaede walked in and Kikyou looked up at her.

"Go. I'll stay here with him. Oh, and give this to Inuyasha." The old lady said. She handed Kikyou a couple pills and a glass of water. Kikyou nodded and walked out the door.

_No, even after that, I wouldn't want him dead._

_-----------------------------_

Meka - I don't deserve it, but maybe...just maybe someone will be nice enough to review?


End file.
